Security
Security is a multiplayer map in Gears of War 2, based off of the New Hope Research Facility, with the lasers also based off the facility's own security system. It returns in the form of a COG depository in Gears of War 4 as part of a free map DLC that Season Pass owners could play exclusively from May 2nd, 2017. It became available to all players on May 9th, 2017,Gears of War 4 May Update Includes a New Map from The Coalition and Rebirth of a Carmine but is only available for private play if the Season Pass has been purchased or the map is separately downloaded. It is symmetrical, and features red lasers throughout the map that cause death upon contact. In the middle of the map, there is a button that releases the lasers for a short period. One location enclosed within the lasers holds a Mortar or Mulcher, and another holds a Scorcher Flamethrower. There are alleys behind you if you are heading to the Mortar/Mulcher section, both housing either Bolo Grenades or Ink Grenades. Security is one of the most revered Maps to play in Gears of War 2's Horde Mode due to the area opposite the building which consists of a front step entrance with two side exits that can be blocked off by the lasers preventing the Locust Horde from being able to engage you in melee combat. Also, as stated above, the Mortar comes in handy as it is highly effective due to this map's relatively small size compared to others allowing multiple Locust to be blown sky high with ease. However, some of the Locust can deactivate the lasers by pressing another button in the building, and there is around a one-minute delay before it can be re-engaged. There is also a loud siren that indicates the lasers are activating, leaving the players with around 8 seconds to enter the area before the lasers activate. Points of Interest *The main point of Security is the base on the far end. This base has two entrances and a long hallway down the middle, as well as a long horizontal sniping window where one of the two Security Buttons can be found. Note that a Scorcher can be found behind the lasers in the middle of the base. *Another main point of Security is the opposing smaller base. It has an east, west and north entrance that are all enforced by Security lasers. In the middle there is a small wall that can be used as cover against any of the three entrances (which will be frequently under assault), and also houses either a Mortar or Mulcher. Also note the two ledges from which you can watch the left and right sides of the map. The second Security Button is on the inside of this base, which is why it's usually the camping point when playing Horde. The problem is, to get inside, you need to hit the button in the other base to bypass the lasers. *There are two small rooms on the far left and right of the map. These are both spawn points, and you will always begin Horde in either of these rooms. *The sniping window in front of the main base is often used by Locust during Horde, making it difficult to watch the sides, as they press heavy sniper fire on you. *The two large blocks on the left and right of the map are often used as cover when making a dash from one base to another. *The two stairwells leading to the smaller base (left and right) are key floodpoints for anyone planning to attack the smaller base. These are dangerous for the 'owners' of the small base, as you can't cover from both sides at a time. *There is a series of low walls in the middle of the map that are the main cover for midfielders. *Ink Grenades and Bolo Grenades can be found at the far left and right hallways of the smaller base. Horde The best tactic to use in Horde mode is to get to the Mortar/Mulcher spawn and just wait out the Locust by sniping them or using the Mortar or the Mulcher. But you have to watch out because the Locust can shut down the lasers; Wretches to Flame Boomers can shut off the lasers, however the Boomers, Maulers and Butchers seem to have problems understanding how to work a button. Another tactic to use is to shoot the bigger guys and let them walk into the lasers. Butchers seem to be attracted to them. Behind the scenes *The red lasers could be bypassed by using a smoke grenade to launch yourself to the other side, though this has since been patched. *Using the smoke-grenade laser bypass technique, it is much easier to do Horde solo as it funnels the enemies commonly (if inside the bunker in the laser-guarded area) the left alley. The left is mainly used for Bloodmounts all the way down to Tickers, while the right is used by Boomers, Grinders, Maulers, and Theron Guards. Rarely do enemies come at you from the front because it is very open while the side-alleys have dumpsters and other cover choices. *Inside the cover area, the Mulcher/Mortar is the easiest point to defend. On the Mortar, you can wait 1-3 distance ticks to fire and it clears either alley or you can fire out into the open courtyard areas for easy kills. *The laser area where the Mulcher spawns is an excellent place to keep Maulers and Sires out, as well as other physically attacking enemies. You have to protect the bridge controls to keep them out, however. *If you put a Boom Shield into the lasers, all of the Butchers trying to go that way will do a sort of "Moonwalk" *In front of the button on the bridge a metal grate on the ground seems to kill Tickers instantly. *There was supposed to be a sentry turret, which would kill you if you tried to take the Mortar. However, it is absent in the final game. Gallery File:Security.jpg|Security in Gears of War 2 File:Security_map.jpg|Layout in Gears of War 2 References